SkyClan: The Future
by Hidding-In-Shadows-2
Summary: Summary: After Firestar left SkyClan, they began to live their lives and grow. Time's past, those who were once kits now senior warriors, leaders have passed, and medicine cats passing their knowledge down to the next generation. But, a threat raises to the SkyClan cats, a new group who call themselves the Hawks are demanding to have land as SkyClan's first prophecy is born.


**Summary:** After Firestar left SkyClan, they began to live their lives and grow. Time's past, those who were once kits now senior warriors, leaders have passed, and medicine cats passing their knowledge down to the next generation. But, a threat raises to the SkyClan cats, a new group who call themselves the Hawks are demanding to have land and their first prophecy is born.

* * *

**SkyClan: The Future**

**_By._**_ Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter One

* * *

**_SkyClan_**

**Leader:** Tinystar- small white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Deputy:** Rabbitleap- brown tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

**Medicine Cat:** Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Apprentice: Weedpaw)

**Warriors:**

Creekfeather- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate: Honeyfur) (Kits: Quailpaw, Rainkit, and Ashkit)

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Quailpaw)

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat with brown eyes

Birdeyes- black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye (Mate: Dirtclaw) (Kits: Weedpaw and Sparrowpaw)

Sandyleg- light colored tom with darker legs, ears, and tail tip

Firepelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Harrynose- gray tom with paler underbelly and muzzle with amber eyes (Mate: Appleblossom) (Kits: Tawnykit, Waterkit, and Redkit)

Stormtail- small, dark ginger-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes and ripped ear

Dirtclaw- long furred dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Birdeyes) (Weedpaw and Sparrowpaw)

Cloudwhisker- pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Weedpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Quailpaw- small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyfur- light colored she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Creekfeather) (Kits: Quailpaw, Rainkit, and Ashkit)

Appleblossom- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Harrynose) (Kits: Tawnykit, Waterkit, and Redkit)

**Kits:**

Rainkit- cream tom with light gray dappling and blue eyes

Ashkit- gray dappled she-cat with green eyes

Tawnykit- ginger-and-gray tom with green eyes

Waterkit- dark gray she-cat with lighter ears and tail tip

Redkit- dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Billystorm- old ginger-and-white tom, going deaf

Bouncefire- ginger tom green eyes and a twisted front paw

Macgyver- black-and-white tom with amber eyes and graying muzzle

_**Hawks**_

Hawk- dark golden tabby tom with green eyes

Lilith- pale gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Hawks Mate)

Sandra- pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Dasher- white tom with thick black stripes and dark green eyes

Crunch- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Sam- golden tom with green eyes (Hawks Brother)

Amy- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes (Hawks Sister)

Ash- dark brown tom with darker patches and green eyes (Hawks Son)

Leopard- golden she-cat with blue eyes (Hawks Daughter)

Samson- dark gray tom with green eyes (Hawks Son)

Rich- ginger tom with deep blue eyes

Sundance- calico she-cat with blue eyes and a mauled back paw (paw still useful)

Emmy- calico she-cat with blue eyes (Sundance's Sister)

_**Cats Out Side Of Clan**_

Toby-long furred amber tom with thick neck fur and tail and black stripes

Willow-long furred gray and white she-cat with tuff on the tip of ears and a long, thick, fluffy tail and ice blue eyes (Former SkyClan-Willowfrost)

* * *

Night covered the gorge, silence laced over the camp. The river in the camp trickled softly, making a quiet, relaxing melody. The black sky was littered with white stars, a pair of pale green eyes reflecting them. The brown she-cat flicked her ear, narrowing her eyes at the sky as shooting starts soared through the air. She let out a sigh and stood, turning to walk into the den behind her. She heard a few pebbles fall and looked up at the crooked, rocky path that lead down to the bottom of the gorge. With her eyes adjusting, she spotted a cat walking down, their pale, light pelt bright against the dark background. The brown she-cat continued walking into her den. Her eyes flicked to a curled cat who lay next to the entrance of the den, his black nose twitching as he dreamed. She walked to the back of the den, sitting down and looking down at a small pool of water. The small dribble of water echoed in the den softly, crawling down the rocky wall.

"Frecklewish." a soft voice whispered from the lip of the den.

"Tinystar. I thought you'd come here." Frecklewish said, her claws sliding out. "They told me you'd come. StarClan." she dipped a single claw into the water, the rippled formed from the touch filling the water and breaking at the dirt.

"Sharpstar came to me and said that something was coming. Something that would danger the clan." Tinystar said, walking to the she-cat. "What did StarClan tell you Frecklewish?"

"The same. Echosong said something big was coming. Something that the Clan might not be able to fight off fully." the brown she-cat brought her claws back in, looking down to the water. "But she also said something else, a prophecy. When the sun dances on the horizon, red will rule the Clan."

The two she-cats sat there in silence, listening to the drip of water and the soft snores of Frecklewish's apprentice. Tinystar flicked her tail with a sigh. "Do you understand it at all?" she asked. Frecklewish shook her head. Tinystar stood and began to the entrance of the den. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to the medicine cat. "If you find out anything else, or figure it out, please come to me."

Frecklewish continued looking at the water, not turning to the leader. "Yes Tinystar."

-x-x-x-

The next morning, the camp was alive. Warriors were walking in and out of the dens, the elders sunning in the warmth of the sunlight as the apprentices cleaned their dens, and the kits playing outside the den, giggling with excitement. One of the kits, a ginger and gray tom rolled out of the way as his brother, a ginger tom, jumped at him.

"Haha, missed Redkit." the gray and ginger tom said, his tail flicking in amusement. He was suddenly caught off guard when he was pounced on from behind by a dark gray she-cat, her lighter colored ears twitching as she giggled.

"Always watch your back Tawnykit." she jumped off her brother and sat next to Redkit.

"Whatever." Tawnykit grumbled, his pelt fluffed up from the attack and embarrassment that he was taken down by his sister. She purred and turned, walking back into the den with her tail flicking in satisfaction.

"Waterkit is sure good at sneak attacks." Redkit purred, making Tawnykit glare at him. Redkit let out a purr of laughter and stood, turning to go back into the den when Tawnykit jumped on his back, pinning him down. Redkit then turned on his back, squishing the tom and pinning him down, laughing. "Pinned ya."

Tawnykit growled and swatted his brothers face pushing him away as the ginger tom giggled and ran into the den. Tawnykit followed him and they ran around the den, giggling and laughing.

"Tawnykit! Redkit! Enough, you're going to mess up the whole nursery." Their mother, a pale ginger she-cat meowed, her green eyes narrowed. She leaned down and picked Tawnykit up by the scruff and placed him in between her paws and began licking his fur down.

"Aw come on Appleblossom, we were just playing." Tawnykit said, looking up to his mother.

"Well you're getting your pelt all dirty. We don't want you looking like that once you're apprentice ceremony happens later." she said softly, licking his head. Tawnykit agreed and looked back at his brother.

"Who do you think your mentor will be Redkit?" he asked. Redkit shrugged.

"I hope it's Harrynose! That'd be cool!" the ginger kit purred.

"No, I want Harrynose!" Waterkit squealed from their mothers belly, her gray fur tangled with their mothers ginger fur as she curled into her warmth, half asleep.

"I think you two had a bad piece of fresh-kill. I'm going to have Harrynose as a mentor." Tawnykit snorted, rolling his eyes.

"How about you all wait and see." Appleblossom purred with amusement. "Tinystar will call a meeting soon so Redkit, it's your turn."

Redkit walked over to his mother as Tawnykit climbed out of her paws. Redkit felt his scruff her pulled as she picked him up and placed him down into her paws and began cleaning his pelt. He closed his blue eyes with a sigh as his fur was licked clean. He opened a single eye as he heard a meeting being called. With a few more frantic licks from Appleblossom, he stood and ran out of the nursery, his siblings close behind him.

"This is so exciting. Waterkit purred, sitting in front of the Skyrock. Redkit sat next to her, his thick tail flicking back and forth, eager to become a apprentice. Tawnykit looked to his brother with his green eyes, amused by his behavior. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Tinystar.

"SkyClan, today we welcome three new apprentices to SkyClan. Waterkit, Redkit, and Tawnykit, please step forward." the small gray she-cat said, looking down at the kits. They stepped forward, standing below the Skyrock. The she-cat looked over the clan.

"Waterkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Waterpaw. Your mentor will be Plumwillow. I hope Plumwillow will pass down all she knows on to you." Waterpaw looked up as the older warrior stepped forward with a smile and touched noses. Plumwillow then sat next to her new apprentice as Redkit and Tawnykit were given their ceremonies also.

"Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Creekfeather. I hope Creekfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." Redpaw stood and touched noses with his new mentor also, sitting back as Tawnykit was finally given his apprentice name.

"Tawnykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Rabbitleap. I hope Rabbitleap will pass down all he knows on to you." Tawnypaw looked up to the deputy with wide eyes and Rabbitleap touched noses with him and the clan chanted out their new names. The new apprentices along with their mentors returned to the group of cats as Tinystar let out a small purr of happiness.

"We also gather to welcome a new warrior to SkyClan. Sparrowpaw, please step forward. I, Tinystar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do Tinystar." the brown tabby she-cat said, her green eyes bright and shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowflight. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Sparrowflight! Sparrowflight!" the clan called, warming the heart of the new warrior. Sparrowflight joined the group, her clan mates congratulating her as Tinystar ended the clan meeting.

Little did the thriving clan know, a pair of narrowed green eyes watched from afar, a plan forming in the owners mind.

* * *

**_SkyClan_**

**Leader:** Tinystar- small white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Deputy:** Rabbitleap- brown tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear (Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Apprentice: Weedpaw)

**Warriors:**

Creekfeather- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw) (Mate: Honeyfur) (Kits: Quailpaw, Rainkit, and Ashkit)

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Quailpaw)

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat with brown eyes (Apprentice: Waterpaw)

Birdeyes- black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye (Mate: Dirtclaw) (Kits: Weedpaw and Sparrowflight)

Sandyleg- light colored tom with darker legs, ears, and tail tip

Firepelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Harrynose- gray tom with paler underbelly and muzzle with amber eyes (Mate: Appleblossom) (Kits: Tawnypaw, Waterpaw, and Redpaw)

Stormtail- small, dark ginger-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes and ripped ear

Dirtclaw- long furred dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Birdeyes) (Weedpaw and Sparrowflight)

Appleblossom- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Harrynose) (Kits: Tawnypaw, Waterpaw, and Redpaw)

Cloudwhisker- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Sparrowflight- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Weedpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Quailpaw- small pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypaw- ginger-and-gray tom with green eyes

Waterpaw- dark gray she-cat with lighter ears and tail tip

Redpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyfur- light colored she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Creekfeather) (Kits: Quailpaw, Rainkit, and Ashkit)

**Kits:**

Rainkit- cream tom with light gray dappling and blue eyes

Ashkit- gray dappled she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Billystorm- old ginger-and-white tom, going deaf

Bouncefire- ginger tom green eyes and a twisted front paw

Macgyver- black-and-white tom with amber eyes and graying muzzle


End file.
